Frank Locascio
Frank "Frankie Loc" LoCascio (born 1933 September 24th) is a New York mobster who became the Consigliere to the Gambino crime family, under Boss John Gotti. LoCascio is the father of Salvatore Locascio, a caporegime (captain) in the Gambino family. Criminal Career LoCascio was born to first generation immigrants from Baucina, Sicily. Becoming a made man during the 1950s, LoCascio was a bookmaker and loanshark for the Gambino family. Later on in the 1970's, he was promoted to caporegime of a crew in the Bronx, New York. After the assassination of boss Paul Castellano on December 16th 1985, Gotti became the new Gambino boss and LoCascio joined his inner circle. When underboss Joseph Armone went to prison, LoCascio became acting underboss; When Gotti reshuffled his administration later on, promoting Salvatore Gravano to Underboss, LoCascio became acting consigliere. On Trial On December 11, 1990, Locascio was arrested alongside Gotti and Gravano and indicted for racketeering. At the time of his arrest, Locascio was still publicly identified as the Gambino family's underboss. In 1992, John Gotti, Locascio, Salvatore Gravano and Thomas Gambino were all indicted on federal racketeering charges. At this time, Gravano decided to become a government witness and testified against his former associates. On June 23, 1992, both Gotti and LoCascio were sentenced to life imprisonment without the possibility of parole for racketeering and conspiracy charges. Locascio was also convicted of one murder that of Louis DiBono on October 4th 1990 When asked to comment at his sentencing, LoCasico made the following remarks: "First, I would like to say emphatically that I am innocent," "I am guilty though. I am guilty of being a good friend of John Gotti, And if there were more men like John Gotti on this earth, we would have a better country." Imprisoned Gambino captain Joseph Corozzo later replaced LoCascio as consigliere. As of December 2011, LoCascio is imprisoned at the Federal Medical Center Devens in Massachusetts. He has no projected release date. Locascio is pulling out all the stops to try and secure parole from prison. Frank Locascio the former consigliere of the Gambino crime familymay finally have a reasonable shot at getting released from prison. While the odds still aren’t exactly on the side of the ailing 86 year old mobster a distinguished new lawyer and some new evidence has given him renewed hope. Frankie Loc was once a trusted lieutenant of former boss John Gotti. He was part of the New York Mafia families leadership when he was busted along with Gotti and Sammy Gravano back in 1990. Gravano decided to turn rat while Gotti and Locascio got sent to prison for life. But Frank has always claimed that he was wrongly convicted of the murder of Gambino family soldier Louis DiBono. The charge has kept him behind bars for more than 28 years According to Locascio’s new lawyer Nancy Gertner, she received newly discovered evidence from Gravano. In an affidavit Sammy the Bull claims that “Frank Locascio had no role in the planning of, nor did he participate in any way in the murder or conspiracy to murder Louis DiBono.” Gravano said Gotti gave the order to kill DiBono because he had failed to show up for meetings with the Gambino family boss. As the boss of the mafia family, Gotti had the sole authority to make the call on killing DiBono. Gravano said the Locascio didn’t even agree with the decision to kill DiBono. Gravano says an FBI tape recording from 1989 backs up these claims. On it, Gotti can be heard discussing his desire to have DiBono whacked. But Frankie Loc predicts that DiBono will bring Gotti 50 grand to appease the situation and calm things down. But Gotti rebuked Locascio’s suggestion saying: “…I won’t take it Frankie…but I should take it and more….” This conversation showed that Frank Locascio didn’t approve and tried to save DiBono’s life said Gravano according to the GanglandNews report. Sammy also wrote that shortly after the recorded conversation Gotti told him that he resented Locascio’s suggestion to take the cash and let DiBono live. He went on to say “In addition and most memorable, was the fact that shortly thereafter I was promoted to the position of ‘Official Underboss’ and Locascio was made the Acting Consigliere. It was clear that Frank’s suggestion to Gotti about DiBono was one of the reasons why Gotti made the change in positions.” Gertner has petitioned the Second Circuit Court of Appeals for permission to contest Locascio’s murder conviction on the strength of this new evidence. If she is successful that this is new evidence that Locascio had no prior access to it would entitle him to file a second motion contesting his previous conviction. His first attempt two years ago using a much different approach failed. Brooklyn U.S. Attorney’s Office is sure to oppose this new attempt at freedom as they have in the past. Popular culture In the 1996 television movie Gotti, LoCascio is portrayed by actor Raymond Serra In the film Witness to the Mob, LoCascio is portrayed by actor/singer Frankie Valli. People Murdered by Frank Locascio Frank Locascio was convicted for one murder in his 1992 trial. Order: No.Name/Rank/Affiliation/When/Involvement/Reason 1.Louis DiBono/Soldier/Gambino Crime Family/October 4th 1990/Personal/ DiBono was murdered because he was stealing from the Gambino crime family. Locascio was convicted for this murder so he may have personally murdered DiBono. Category:Consigliere Category:LoCascio Family Category:Gotti Faction Category:Gambino Capos Category:Gambino Crime Family